Dibalik Sinetron
by JungkimParksushim20
Summary: ketika kisah yunjae seperti kisah uttaran
**Dibalik Sinetron**

 **Cast : yunjae and etc.**

 **Warnig : boy x boy, mperg.**

 **Terinspirasi dari kisah sinetron dan nyata para pemain serial uttaran**

 **Disclaimer:**

Jung Yunho : veer

Kim Jaejoong : di dunia nyata (iccha) di dunia acting (tapasya)

Kwon Boa : di dunia nyata (tapasya) di dunia acting (iccha)

Happy reading!

 **Prolog**

Saat itu kediaman kwon tampak ramai karena ank perempuan satu-satunya di rumah itu tampak sibuk bermain(mengerjai) baby sisternya. Dan kegiatannya berhenti ketika ia melihat appanya telah datang diikuti seorang namja cantik dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang imut dengan kedua mata deonya yang menatap malu-malu pada nona Kwon kecil dibalik tubuh namja cantik tadi.

"Appa!", sambut Boa kecil

" Aigo! Sepertinya puti kecil appa semakin berat".

" Boa tidak gendut, karena aku kan akan menjadi calon istri Yunnie! Siapa mereka appa?".

"Ini Kibum ahjusi, dan ini anaknya Jaejoong".

Boa sangat senang ketika appanya membawakan teman baru untuknya.

" anyeong! Boa imnida".

" Ayo Jongie beri salam pada Boa nuna!", ucap Kibum

"anyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida, tapi panggil saja Jongie", ucap Jaejoong kecil dengan menampilkan sederet gigi putih di wajah manisnya

Melihat keimutan teman barunya itu Boa kemudian memeluk Jaejoong kecil dengan gemas dan dalam hatinya ia akan memperkenalkan Jaejoong kecil kepada teman-temannya nanti.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jaejoong masuk sekolah barunya. Karena usia Jaejoong dan boa hanya terpaut 3 tahun jadi Jaejoong masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Boa. Saat ini Jaejoong berad di tingkat pertama junior high school dan Boa tingkat keempat. Boa sangat senang sekali akhirnya mendapat teman mengobrol saat perjalanan ke sekolah dan ia menjadi tambah senang ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong kecil ternyata sangat cerewet dan sangat polos

"Jongie! Apa makanan kesukaanmu?".

"Jongie suka sekali ice cream vanilla".

"Baiklah nanti akan nuna traktir ice crean vanilla sampai Jongie puas".

"jeongmal?", ucap Jaejoong kecil dengan mata berbinar.

"tentu, tapi Jongie nanti harus ikut nuna ne?"  
"siap nuna!" ucap Jaejoong kecil dengan sikap hormatnya yang lucu

Melihat keimutan Jaejoong kecil membuat Boa tak tahan untuk mencubiti pipi tembam milik Jaejoong.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Boa langsung menjemput Jaejoong di kelas baruya.

"Jongie, ayoke kantin!"ajak Boa

"tapi nuna tidak lupaan dengan janji nuna"

"tentu!"

Boa kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil Jaejoong dengan dan wajahnya seolah menunjukan 'hei! Lihatlah ini adikku, imutkan!'kira-kira seperti itu.

Sementara itu di kantin tepatna di meja yang berada di bagian paling pojok, terlihat seorang namja kecil tampan dengan mata musangnya tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Disebelah kanannya tampak namja kecil yang juga tak kalah tampan dengan namja pertama terlihat sibuk dengan setupuk makanan didepannya dan disebelahnya lagi terlihat seorang namja imut yang tengah sibuk dengan pspnya. Tiba-tiba Boa datang berama Jaejoong kemeja tersebut.

"boleh aku duduk disini?"ucao Boa

"tentu saja nuna" jawab changmin dengan mulut ang masih berisi makanan.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkn pandangan matanya ketika melihat bacah imut asing disebelah Boa

" siapa dia?"

" perkenalkan dia Jaejoong, dia tinggal dirumahku mulai saat ini"

"anyeong Kim Jaejoong imnida, tapi panggil saja Jongie",ucap Jaejoong dngan senuman manis di wajahnya

"yunho hyung lihat! Boa nuna membawa makhluk manis!, "ucap changmin

Mendengar ocehan adiknya itu dengan ogah-ogahan Yunho menoleh kea rah Jaejoong kecil. Untuk beberapa saat Yunho kecil tampak terpesona oleh wajah polos Jaejoong kecil ketika mata bulat itu memandangnya.

"manis" lirih Yunho

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Boa melihat senyuman indah di bibir Yunho ang biasanya bermuka datar dan selalu menampakkan seringaian.

Setelah pulang sekolah Yunjaeminkyu dan Boa pergi ke taman dekat sekolah dengan sepeda. Boa tampak kewalahan ketika membonceng Jaejoong ketika di jalan yang menanjak dan akhirna mereka berdua terjatuh. Keadaan Boa tampak lebih parah dari Jaejoong, lutut dan sikutnya berdarah. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tergores di bagian lututnya. Minkyu langsung menghampiri Boa sedangkan Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Melihat itu hati Boa terasa seperti tercubit di bagian hatinya ketika melihat orang yang disukainya menghampiri orang lain, namun pikirannya masih bisa memakluminya, mungkin kondisi Jaejoong lebih parah darinya lagipula sudah ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang membantunya.

Jaejoong dan Boa tiba dirumah pada sore hari. Terlihat tampak sangat cemas ketika melihat keadaan Boa dan Jaejoong yang tampak mengenaskan

"apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua"

" kami tadi terjatuh dari sepeda"

"Boa, apa yang kamu lakukan? Bkankah appa sudah bilang kau harus mejaga Jaejongie".

Boa hanya menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya hamper mengalir ketika menahan rasa sakit dari tubh dan hatinya, tiba-tiba Mrs. Kwon datang membela Boa

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakku! Boa itu anak kandungmu mengapa kau malah membela anak kampungan ini, demi dewa(?)"

" itu karena dia tidk becus menjaga Jaejongie"

Dan mulai saat itu benih-benih kebencian terhadap Jaejoong tumbuh dalam hati Boa kecil dibantu dengan pupuk dari sang ibu yang memang sudah tidak menukai keluarga Jaejoong tinggl dirumahnya.

 **Tbc**

Hehehehe…..


End file.
